


It could have been worse

by romano_aph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romano_aph/pseuds/romano_aph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble featuring Eren and Levi. In retrospect, things could have gone much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could have been worse

"How's your ankle?" Eren's voice was soothing, apologetic almost.

The man on his back huffed, blowing a quick puff of air past his ear. "Feels like shit, thanks."

Eren almost laughed at that, that was his typical Levi. He craned his neck to better look at him, and admired him for a brief moment. Raven hair, eyes like the night sky, and a smile like, well, Eren could never quite describe his smile. It was a rarity for sure, but the beauty of it could never fade.

"Keep your eyes on the sidewalk, brat, you're going to end up hurting me again." His voice was sudden and icy, yet still so beautiful.

"Aw, baby, I said I'm sorry…"

"Still your fault. Pay attention, you're going to miss the turn." 

Obediently, Eren turned his eyes back to the sidewalk in front of them. He could feel Levi shiver, pause, and then hide his face in Eren's neck. The younger couldn't help but grin at that, despite the new coolness pressed on him.

"You're cold." He commented, glancing back in hopes of a look at Levi.

"It's cold outside." Was the only response, and then another slight shiver. "Tell me again how you managed to drag me all the way out here in the cold, break my ankle, and now carry me home?"

"Punkin, it's not broken…" Eren really did laugh this time, now feeling the effects of the cold through his jacket.

Again, Levi huffed in agitation. It was only October, but the weather was changing fast. Levi was naturally cold, so he usually finds himself in a considerably worse mood while out in the cold weather. He grumbled something under his breath, to which Eren looked back at him yet again.

"What was that?" He questioned softly. Levi didn't answer. "Come on, honey, I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise."

"Shut up. You're lucky I don't have you sleeping on the couch for this." Came the grumbled response, although no true venom lay behind the words. Only result of his slight grumpiness and perhaps tiredness. And the cold.

"Baby, I only pushed you a little… I didn't think you'd fall over… Please don't hate me."

Levi frowned, thin brows pinching closer in frustration. Now he felt bad. Eren always had a way of doing this to him, puppy eyes and sad voice. He shut his eyes to think, but ended up drifting off into a light slumber. Eren noticed this and he couldn't help but give a bright smile, slightly crooked teeth and all. 

When Levi woke up, he was in bed. Firstly, he noticed his foot elevated on a pillow, and an ice pack pressed on his ankle. He was also in pajamas, far too big to be his own. The tiger print alerted him that the pajama set belonged to his boyfriend, who had apparently dressed him upon their arrival home. 

"You're awake~" Chimed the voice of that very man, "I made you some tea to warm you up some more, I hope it doesn't taste awful…" 

As Eren handed the cup over, Levi readjusted. He took a sip and smiled. It was utterly terrible, but he figured it was the thought that counts. That, and the bright smile he'd get to see on the younger's face.

"It's not bad." He said between sips. As he glanced up, Eren did in fact grin brightly. Absolutely beautiful, Levi thought.  
"Oh- Oh that's so good, okay, God uh." Eren kissed him quickly, but perhaps a bit too quickly, as Levi immediately reacted to the hot liquid spilt onto his crotch.

"Fucking--"

"M-maybe I should call Hanji to come take care of you."


End file.
